Pain of My Heart
by artsfan
Summary: My story is from Inuyasha's point of view. The story takes place in the time with him and Kikyo before he got pinned to the tree. I suck at summaries, but the story's good.


Page 9 of 9

The Pain of My Heart

It was the night of the full moon, when I felt most powerful. I tested my claws on a tree trunk. Perfect sharpness. I smelled the air, and I caught the scent of the Jewel. I also smelled the blood of the villagers and other animals and the blood of the priestess. I felt her power, it was immense, my skin was already prickling and I hadn't even approached yet, but I would get the Jewel. I started to run towards the village. As my adrenaline started to rise I felt my body tense for the battle I knew I was going to face. I saw the village lined with wards, but they were only for the gates. I jumped over the gates, prepared to run to the Jewel's scent and claim it for my own. Just as I jumped a purifying arrow came towards me at a speed I couldn't have prepared for. I twisted in the air and managed to avoid most of it, but it tore part of my kimono. I landed and charged again in the direction of the Jewel. I heard the villagers sound an alarm and I heard people screaming. The village men started to come out with swords, arrows, and torches. The priestess was wearing the Jewel around her neck but I could cut off her leg and get it while the pain distracted her. I had to become a full youkai and I would kill anyone who got in my way. I heard archers' fire. I jumped and slashed at the trees above them. I laughed, my body enjoying the thrill of the fight. But the priestess shot three arrows at me. I tried to avoid them but two pinned me to a tree by my elbow section of my robes, and the third landed less then a finger's length away from my neck. I heard a voice say, "..But the aura, How?" it must have been the priestess but I didn't care. I knew what happened to youkai that got caught. I struggled to free my robes but the arrows wouldn't budge. I heard the priestess's heartbeat speed up, and I smelled her fear. I use her distraction to grab the arrows and pull them out. I hardly felt the pain in my battle fever. I tried to run at her, and the Jewel around her neck, but she was ready to shoot again and I was forced to flee before her arrow shot true.

I couldn't believe it. I fled from battle. I was disgusted with myself, and ashamed. I had killed youkai at the height of their power with nothing more than my claws and my strength, and I was defeated by a young human girl. I had easily killed monks and priestesses before too. Why was she so damned strong?! Maybe she was more comfortable at night when auras were clearer and she saw youkai eyes. Fine by me, I would attack morning after next when she bathed. She wouldn't bring her arrows to a bath! Then I would be able to flee with the Jewel and become a full youkai. I got hungry and hunted two squirrels. The next day I trained by punching rocks, and sharpening my claws until my confidence was restored. I could and would get the Jewel. I would just have to kill her before she got a chance to kill me. I didn't really want to kill her, but she pinned me too easily. Given the chance she would probably kill me anyway. I didn't need to sleep so I stayed away from the village to watch the moon rise. I couldn't let her sense my aura until I was ready.

I waited until the sun rose above a cliff, then I ran towards the village as fast as I could. I knew I couldn't surprise her, but if I went as fast as I could, by the time she felt my aura I could be away with the Jewel. I leaped over to the village's bathing-lake and stopped. Where was she? I felt her aura, I _knew_ she was here. But where? I leaped to the other side of the lake and I heard four arrows fly. They flew true and pinned me to a tree by the wrist and ankle sections of my kimono. I let out a growl of rage and shame. She planned this! She must have had a bigger range then I thought. I almost reached the first arrow but she shot another two arrows so my elbows were pinned as well. I growled again and braced my body for the arrow in my heart. It didn't come. I raised my head expecting a face showing her disgust of youkai and her bow aimed at me. I was partially correct. She had her bow pointed and me but she didn't show hate, fear, or disgust. Just a puzzled look. She made her face go blank and said, "Youkai, why is your aura like that?" I was shocked. That was definitely not what I expected. I looked at my aura and saw it was normal. Gold, red, and silver, all were swirling together. I didn't say anything to her. She said softly, "You're not a full youkai are you?" that made me mad. How dare she assume to know me! I yelled at her "Shut up! You don't know anything about me!" She showed no expression on her face, I thought she was going to shoot me so I snarled and showed her my fangs. I refused to beg for my life, there was no way I'd beg in front of a human. She said, "I see it in your aura, you're a hanyou. Tell me your name." It was a command. I didn't say a thing. She started to look angry. "Hanyou if you don't answer me I will kill you." I wanted to live and if I was going to die, it would not be pinned helplessly! "Inuyasha." I answered.

"Inuyasha. Why do you invade my village?"

"Isn't it obvious? I want the Jewel!"

"Why?"

"Why should I tell you anything?!"

"Because if you don't I'll shoot you."

"Keh! You've had at least three chances to kill me and you haven't! You won't kill me now!"

"Are you so sure?"

"Fine then, shoot!"

"…that's not something I want to do, but if you continue to attack, then I will kill you."

"When I get the Jewel no one can kill me!"

"The Jewel is very strong. If you defile it, then it will destroy you."

"Nothing can destroy me!"

"Do you really believe that?"

"……….."

She came over and pulled out the arrows out of the elbow section of my kimono. She started to walk away, then she turned around and said, "Don't come after the Jewel anymore. I'd hate to waste my arrows." She walked away. I watched her until she left. I was amazed that she didn't kill me, but I wasn't complaining. I wonder why she didn't kill me though. It's what I would've done. I moved my arms until I could reach the arrows pinning me. I waited for a second to brace myself. If her wards had the same strength of her aura then I knew this would be painful. I grabbed the first arrow. It burned my flesh. My hand started steaming and I winced from the pain. The arrow came out, and I dropped it on the ground. I quickly took out the other arrows and my hands burned each time. I landed on the ground and looked at my hands, they were red and still steaming. I was happy to be free from her arrows. I stretched and I went back into the woods, but I was never going to give up on the Jewel.

I knew the priestess could anticipate me but I would be stronger then her. I would watch her from a distance so I could find out her weakness and get the Jewel. That would definitely work. So for the next few days I watched her from the trees. She had a younger sister and took care of the village orphans. That brought back memories from when my mother died, and I became an orphan. I had gone to the forest and made my life there. The humans forced me out with swords, spears, and fire. I growled softly. The memories were painful, I pushed them away. The priestess told the children to go back to the village and then she looked near my tree and said, "Inuyasha I know you're there. Come out so we can talk." I thought she couldn't sense me! How did she know where I was? Was she guessing? I didn't say anything and stayed very still. She might have been guessing, hoping for me to come out in the open so she could shoot me. I also sensed another human, maybe an accomplice? She kept looking in my general direction. Then she said, "I just want to talk. Look I'll put my bow down." She actually did! How stupid was she?! This was my chance to get the Jewel! I leaped from the tree and lunged for the Jewel around her neck, but she was prepared. She took out a defensive sutra and made a barrier around herself. I still reached for the Jewel but the barrier burned my hand and pushed it away from her. She lowered her barrier and said "Inuyasha I'm not a complete fool. I wish to talk to you but I will not allow you to get the Jewel! I have been sworn to protect it and I will do so until my death, and even after that." I couldn't believe her. Why did she want to talk to me? It didn't make any sense. If she wasn't going to kill me, but wouldn't let me get the Jewel, then what did she want? She looked determined, but I couldn't understand why. What did she want? She sat on the grass and said, "please talk with me." It was a request, not a command. I had an idea. I could gain her trust and then get the Jewel. I sat down but stayed ready to fight if I had to. I knew she was strong and there was no guarantee she wouldn't try to kill me.

She asked, "Do you live near my village?"

"Why does it matter to you?"

"I'm just curious."

"Why?"

"I've never been outside the village before. I wondered what it must be like for you to travel, or if you stay in one place."

"I still don't see how it's any of your business, Priestess."

"You don't have to say 'Priestess' like it's a curse. I have a name too, Inuyasha."

"Priestesses _are_ curses to the likes of me."

"Do you want to talk about it?"

"No!"

"Fine. I understand. By the way, my name's Kikyo."

"Like I care."

"Is all you care about the Jewel?"

It was a painful question I didn't want to answer. I lunged at her to try to get the Jewel, but she pulled out another ward and I couldn't break her barrier. What gave her the right to ask about me?! _What did she want!_

"Inuyasha! I have said this before I will protect the Jewel and if you keep trying to take it away I will be forced to kill you."

"No one can kill me! And if you don't give me the Jewel, I'll kill you!"

"You can't seem to break my barrier though. You can't kill me."

"Do you want proof?"

I backed up and used my claws to try to break her barrier. But she was ready. She grabbed her bow and shot four arrows at me, pinning me to a nearby tree again. I yelled in frustration at my captivity. This was the third time she pinned me! She could have killed me, but she pinned me. Why did she have to humiliate me? If she wanted to fight me, then fight already! She pointed her bow at me, another arrow already notched. She said, "Do you always want to end up pinned to trees? I don't want to keep doing this but you're not giving me any other option!" I said, "Then give me the Jewel!" She didn't, and she turned and walked away, leaving me the task of burning my hands again removing her arrows. I didn't understand why she kept sparing me. Obviously I didn't want to die but most people would try to kill me, and if it was her job to destroy youkai, why was she showing me mercy? Was I valuable to her in some way?

I had smelled the human under a nearby bush, so after I removed the arrows I leaped over to the bush and pulled out the human. It was just a girl. She was small in a yellow kimono and she looked terrified. Why would a village girl be hiding in a bush? If she saw me then why didn't she run? I said "Kid I could smell you from a lot farther away then that tree. You look a lot like Kikyo, you smell like her too. I bet you're that sister that always follows her around." She did look like Kikyo. She looked terrified I could feel her shaking and I smelled her fear. That meant I was right. Compared to Kikyo's power, she was weak. Her aura was a small white glimmer around her. She said, "P-please don't kill me." I didn't expect that. I wasn't sure whether to laugh or yell. I didn't want to kill her. If I killed her, then there would be nothing that would stop Kikyo from avenging her. Besides I'm not a killer, I don't like to kill unless I have to save my own life. Besides there is no way I'd kill a kid. I told her, "Kid I'd be a fool to kill you even if I wanted to." She looked relieved. But if I maybe traded the Jewel for her… then Kikyo would definitely give me the Jewel. If she thought I was a killer, then she would do anything to protect her own blood. I said my thoughts out loud. "No I won't kill you, not when I can exchange the Jewel for you. Why didn't I think of this before!" the kid interrupted me, "No! Kikyo will not exchange the Jewel for my life and neither would I!" I didn't believe that. No one could be that willing to let themselves die over a piece of jewelry, not even a priestess' sister. "Kid, Kikyo endangers her own life every day for strangers. And you're telling me she won't give up the Jewel to save the life of her sister?" the kid was mad. It was funny to see the little runt yell at me. She acted like she was the one holding me by the kimono. "No she won't and I won't let you get the Jewel either!" I was curious. No human kid had ever stood up to me before. "Why?" She looked at me with fierce determination. "Because you're a monster." I couldn't believe the irony of that. I only killed to eat if I could avoid it. I saved my mother from the villagers countless times. When she died they attacked me! They almost killed me! And this kid has the guts to call me 'monster'! The kid, whose sister probably killed at least two youkai a day, has the guts to call me monster because of my fangs and claws. I slung her under my arm like a bag of grain and headed in the direction of a cave I'd found. "'Monster' huh? Not yet kid, but wait 'till I get the Jewel." Then I would be strong.

When I brought her to the cave I put her down. More like dropped her but she deserved it. I knew human bodies were frail, but as long as she didn't die, or get seriously cut, then I should be ok. I purposely brought her to a cave near other demons. I knew they wouldn't attack if they could feel my aura, but if she tried to escape then they would eat her. I wouldn't let them, but if she thought I did then she wouldn't run away. I was stronger then any other youkai there. I told her "The youkai nearby won't attack because they feel my aura but if you leave then I won't protect you." She looked scared "But what about when I need to eat? Don't you need to eat too?" I was still mad at her. She insults me and then asks me for food. If she had been another youkai, I would have killed her. But it was human nature to be like that. I told her, "Yeah I eat. I'll bring you with me when I hunt so the youkai don't eat you." I had to make sure she believed that. "If you get hungry you can cook some of the kill." That should have satisfied her, she would get food. If she died while in my possession, then Kikyo would kill me. She looked horrified, "You don't cook meat?!" I almost laughed. I'd never understand why humans did that. I couldn't ever eat cooked meat daily, the blood taste is gone after, and it tastes disgusting without it. "It ruins the flavor." I expected Kikyo to come within two days. Then the Jewel would be mine. I could ransom the kids safety for the Jewel, and Kikyo would have to give in. The kid was quiet at first but then she decided to annoy me as much as possible by never shutting up. She wouldn't stop talking. "My name's Kaede. Are those really your ears? How'd you get 'em? Your nails are really sharp. I hope you know Kikyo will never give you the Jewel!" Blah blah blah. She _never_ shut up!

A little before sundown she got hungry so I brought her to a clearing and killed a goose. It was an easy kill; I just snuck up behind it and cut its neck off with my claws. The neck's meat was soft and pink, perfect for eating. I liked the feeling of hunting it, but the kid looked a little green. The rest of the flock was honking and flapping away after I killed the first. They sounded a bit like the kid. I smirked. The air was clean except for the blood scents of kid, dead goose, and me. I licked up the extra blood on my hands. I cut the goose's belly out with my claws. The belly made a wet sound and my claws and fingers got covered with its warm, wet, blood. I gave her half the belly. She looked disgusted. I couldn't understand why. Goose blood tastes good. "What's wrong kid, you don't eat goose?" She said quietly, "It's still bloody." That explained it. She thought I would cook her food. Well the brat could do it herself, that'd show her to be more respectful. "Then get some wood and you'll cook it." She looked mad, but it was her own fault. She should have been more polite to her betters. She found loose branches and she put them together and cooked her portion of the goose. I ate mine raw. It was delicious, the meat tender and filled with the wonderful blood. The blood made me feel alive and I licked my lips after I was done. I wasn't really hungry but it had been a good tasting goose. The kid seemed nervous when she watched me eat, I think she wondered if I ate humans. I wouldn't ever eat a human. I'm half-human after all, and I lived with my human mother. I might be forced to kill humans, but I would never sink so low as to eat one. That's just barbaric. The kid took a long time to eat and took small bites. I just stared at the setting sun. It was very soothing to watch it set.

In my head I was going over what to say when Kikyo came, I had to sound convincing for my bluff to work. When it got dark, the brat said she was tired, so I picked her up and brought her back to the cave by hopping over tree branches. She kept her eyes closed the whole time and I felt her body tense every time I jumped. When we got to the cave I helped her stand, she drowsily went over to a corner in the cave. She lay down and she closed her eyes. I rested against the wall keeping my senses alert. I could tell by the sound of her heartbeat that she was faking sleep. I didn't care. Soon the Jewel would be mine. I heard an owl hooting, and I felt the moon rising, even though I couldn't see it. It was just something I knew. I wondered how I would change when I absorbed the Jewel. Would I be more like my father was in my strength? Would I physically change aside from speed? I also wondered what the kid would do when she saw Kikyo. The kid seemed smart but not very strong. The wind carried the smell of flowers; I inhaled long and deep. The smell reminded me of my mother. The kid fell asleep and her heart went into a steady beat. When I got the Jewel, I would become the strongest I possibly could be. But I felt like something was missing. I wasn't sure what but I knew it was something important.

The next morning the brat took out some berries she picked while she was gathering firewood last night. She ate some and offered to share. They were red berries and looked gross. I told her I wasn't hungry. I could feel Kikyo's aura coming closer. I could sense her rage, I wondered if my plan had been the greatest one. I knew she could feel my aura too. She might get mad and just kill me. I looked at the kid. She had a look of hope on her face. That meant she sensed Kikyo too. That meant Kikyo, and the Jewel must be close by. I grabbed the kid under my arm and leaped towards a clearing. I saw the trees as I jumped over them. The leaves were starting to change color, and I saw orange leaves mixed in with the green. The kid still tensed up when I jumped, and she kept her eyes closed. I could smell other youkai following me but I was more than prepared if they decided to attack. They would not get the Jewel! I would kill every youkai in the area if I had to, to make sure that I would get it. I landed in the clearing and helped the kid stand. She didn't try to run away. I waited at the clearing holding the back of the kid's kimono, my claws at her neck. I felt her small body tremble, and she started to sweat. I didn't want to scare her too much, but I had to get the Jewel. Besides I wasn't hurting her or anything. Kikyo entered the clearing from the west. The kid shouted "Onee-sama it's a trap, go away!" Kikyo looked at me with a strangely calm face. She raised her bow and pointed it at my head. In a hard voice she said, "Inuyasha release Kaede or I will kill you." This time she looked serious, she probably would have no regrets killing me. I hoped my bluff would work. I told her, "Give me the Jewel or I'll tear her throat out!" She said, "My arrow would kill you before you could kill her." I was getting mad. Things were not going according to plan! She was supposed to be worried, give me the Jewel and be grateful that nothing more had happened. "Or I could just kill her." The kid told Kikyo, "Onee-sama don't worry about me! Kill him!" Now I was mad at the kid. I was decent to her when I could've tied her up and not fed her. And now she was telling Kikyo to kill me. I brought my claws closer to her throat and Kikyo drew back her bow.

Then a snake youkai jumped out of the ground suddenly, and attacked Kikyo; he almost got her too. Kikyo was thrown backwards and landed around thirty feet away. He shouted, "Give me the Jewel!" and he headed towards Kikyo. But there was no way in Hell I'd let some puny snake get the Jewel. I started to go forward, and stopped. I knew I couldn't let the kid escape. That didn't mean I couldn't fight the snake though. So I put the kid under my arm and jumped for the snake. The kid started to scream in terror. The snake was ugly with brown and red scales, however he had a man's face that looked like it was rotting. He was probably attacking Kikyo because he needed a new face, or he just wanted the Jewels power. He turned and tried to bite me with his fangs. I swerved and he ended up biting the kid in the eye instead. She screamed louder and started to cry, I saw green ichor coming out of her eye. The snake's fangs must have had poison in them. Then I slashed at his stomach; green ichor burst out of the wound and he screamed. His face was full of pain and malice, but I cut deep in his gut. He sunk to the ground and he died as he made a final sound in his throat. I looked at the kids eye. It was poisoned and swelling green fast. The snakes poison was deadly usually. If the kid died because of me, then Kikyo would go to the end of the Earth and back to avenge her. I wouldn't ever get the Jewel then; I'd be fleeing forever. I jumped away from the snakes body. I knew in order to stop the poison spreading I would have to get out the eye. I made the kid sit on the grass and I told her, "This is gonna hurt." She was already crying from the poison, she was shaking and in shock. I put my claws through her eye, and felt the liquid in her eye as I pulled it out. The kid screamed, then fainted. I threw the eye on the ground and it disintegrated. I looked at the kid's eye, or at the space where the eye should have been. She wasn't bleeding much, considering I pulled out her eye, and the poison hadn't gotten in past the eye. She would live, she would need an eye patch to stop the blood, and to make sure the wound wouldn't open up later on, but she would live…. And so would I. Kikyo wouldn't have to avenge her now. I sighed in relief. Kikyo was running up to me with an arrow pointed at my back. She said in a harsh voice "Hanyou, get up now! Slowly too, or I _will _truly kill you." She thought I killed her sister. That much was obvious, she must have wanted to check if she was really dead or not. I didn't doubt her threat. I slowly stood up and took two steps away from the kid. Kikyo shot four arrows at me.

I thought she would go to the kid right away so I wasn't ready. I got pinned again! I yelled at her "You think I killed her? That why you keep pinning me? I saved her you stupid-" she shot an arrow that landed right next to my neck. I shut up. She said, "Do not speak Hanyou." She was calling me 'hanyou' again. She checked her sister and I saw the look of relief on her face. Now maybe she would let me down.

She went over to her sister and sat next to her. She took a long bandage out of the pocket of her kimono, put it on her sisters eye, and put a spell ward of healing on the bandage. She came over to me and said,

"I'm sorry Inuyasha. Thank you for saving Kaede. But this does not change the fact that I will not give you the Jewel. You have to accept that. If you don't then I will be forced to kill you and I don't want to."

She hadn't removed the arrows, she thought I was still a threat. I asked,

"Why don't you just kill me, instead of pinning me like this?"

"Do you want me to?

"No."  
"Then why does it matter?

"Most people just kill. You're different."

"I wish I was a normal woman."

"How're you any different?"

"I have to protect the Jewel, so I can't be myself. I have to put up a barrier around myself so no one can find out my weaknesses."

"You just told me your weaknesses!"

"Yes but I think even if I gave you the chance, you wouldn't kill me."

I thought about that. It was true. I didn't really want to kill her anymore. I can't explain why, but if I had a chance to I don't think I would. She had a kind of sad beauty around her. Almost like my mother. She took all of the arrows out and walked back to her village.

After that I followed her. When she was alone we would talk. Just about anything, the weather, the children, I even told her a little of my past. I showed her some combat tricks she could use to protect herself, and she showed me how to break sutras, and she told me stuff about her. She told me she grew up in the village and was apprenticed to the older priest. He was dead now but had been kind to her. She was actually very nice looking with her beautiful eyes and raven hair. She said she'd asked the neighboring village for an eye patch in exchange for a winter hat. It would come in two months. I even started to help her protect the Jewel. One time, the mate of the snake demon came, and I killed it using my blades of blood technique. Kikyo congratulated me and we went into her hut, I washed my hands and we just enjoyed each other's company. Yeah the Jewel was still nice but I lost most of my interest for it. I didn't need it. I had Kikyo. I made amends to Kaede and she said that if it hadn't been for me she would have died, and would I be her friend? She was nice enough too. As the days past by I realized I loved Kikyo. I couldn't stop thinking about her sad beauty, which seemed to brighten with each passing day. I still was slightly cautious around her, because even though I loved her, she was still a powerful priestess who could easily turn on me. One day she said she loved me. We were mostly happy together. We still slept in different places, but we were together most of the time, and I savored every second I was with her.

On the nights of the new moon she helped me through them. As a half-demon on the night of the new moon I turn human for the duration of the night. The nights when I turn human are difficult. All of my senses barely exist. My eyesight becomes dull, blurry, and unable to see in darkness. My nose and ears feel like they're full of cotton. My claws shrink into nails, and I get the reflexes of a human. If my enemies were to find me on the nights I turn human; I would easily be killed. Kikyo sat awake with me and taught me some of the Lore. I ignored most of what she said when she talked about the Lore, but it was nice to hear her talk. She and I went on a raft down the river one time. It was a clear, bright, day and the water was nice to look at. When a fish jumped out of the water and splashed Kikyo with water, she laughed, and I saw the water sparkle in her hair.We were happy. It was this way for almost three weeks. One day when we were walking she said, "Inuyasha, you know how I feel for you. I believe I found a way we could be together." I was interested. I said, "What do you mean?" She said, "Though you are half-demon, you are also half-human. I think if you used the Jewel, you could become a human and we could live together." I was excited, I was hoping she was right, but I was a little worried. Living as a human would be hard to get used to, it would mean I would have to find other ways of living and protecting myself. But if it meant I could live with Kikyo, then I would be able to manage to do it! I asked, "What about you?" What if she still had to protect the Jewel after I used it? Could we still be together? She answered, "The Jewel would disintegrate, and I would be free to be a normal woman and live with you." It sounded perfect, Kikyo said when I turned human, she would show me how to protect myself. We made the arrangements. Kikyo said, "Tomorrow, meet me at the Great Tree at dawn. I'll bring the Jewel." We smiled and Kikyo walked back to the village. I was slightly confused, I wanted to live with Kikyo, but I didn't want to lose my demon abilities. I walked to my favorite tree, and jumped on the topmost branch. I loved the feel of the wind in my hair. I wondered if I would ever be able to do that again. Living as a human would definitely be a challenge, and I wondered if I really could live as a human for the rest of my life. I sat on the branch and took a deep breath, wondering how my life would change.

I waited by the Tree and I smelled her coming. By now I loved her scent, but I wondered why she wasn't projecting her aura as usual. I went towards her direction when I heard a hiss in the air. Three arrows suddenly whizzed past me. At first I though someone was shooting at Kikyo, but then I smelled her scent on the arrows. They were hers. I couldn't believe it! She betrayed me! Kikyo! She must have been holding back her aura so I wouldn't know she was shooting at me. After all we had been through, all the adventures we had were false! Had Kaede's forgiveness been a lie too, a way for Kikyo to get closer to me? She screamed "Die Inuyasha!" and shot more arrows. They thudded into the tree beside me. She betrayed me! My Kikyo, my sad, beautiful, Kikyo wanted me dead after all. She probably wanted to lower my guard so she could kill me. It was all an elaborate plot. I felt my heart clench and my soul cried out in pain. This was the ultimate betrayal. I knew what I had to do then; I would go back to my original plan. I would take the Jewel and become a full-fledged demon. Then after I transformed, she would pay! She didn't have the Jewel with her. I dodged her arrows and went back to the village, where I knew the Jewel would be. As I jumped over the trees, I felt my body tense for battle as it always did. I smelled the sweat of men. I was right, it was a plan to kill me; if the villagers were involved, then it must have been. But even as I realized this was true, I was in the most pain I'd ever been in. I jumped over the village gates and saw the villagers. They were ready for me; it was her plan from the start. That Kikyo had done this to me was unforgivable! I felt cocky about the battle; I would win the Jewel and follow my destiny to become a demon! Then no human could ever do this to me again! The villagers threw nets at me. I easily cut them with my claws. I started to feel my adrenaline pump. I jumped and swerved in the air, dodging more nets and spears. I ran to the part of the village where I knew the shrine would be. No one was at the shrine and I threw myself into the shrine doors. No one would stop me from getting the Jewel. There were purifying incense sticks around the shrine, and I covered my nose with the arm of my kimono to avoid the stench. I saw the Jewel and grabbed it. I felt satisfaction; the Jewel was mine at last. Now I just had to get away so I could use it. Villagers came into the shrine and tried to shoot me with flaming arrows. Their skill was pathetic; the arrows didn't even come close to hitting me. Instead the arrows knocked over the now-flaming incense. I jumped up through the roof, just as the shrine started to burn from the falling incense. I laughed and yelled at them "Fools!" and I said to myself, "Now I can become a full youkai at last!" this was my time. I should have done this before. But now I was free to grow in power and strength. I ran back to the Tree of Ages ready to absorb the jewel when I heard Kikyo's voice. She cried, "Inuyasha!" and released one arrow. I looked at her and her arrow came at me with perfect speed and skill. I felt it pierce my kimono. The arrow went through my skin and my heart, lodging deep in the Tree. The pain of the arrow and of Kikyo's betrayal shocked me. The Jewel fell from my hand. I tried to reach it, but the Jewel was on the ground and out of my reach. I remembered everything from the day I first met her. How she refused to kill me. And now she had done it. I would be sealed away until she or her descendants chose to remove the arrow, and that would never happen. I felt her arrow start to seal me. I wouldn't die but I wasn't sure that being sealed would be much better then death. She might as well have killed me. I smelled her blood; she must have been wounded. Even though I hated her, I still loved her. I was weak; I hated her for betraying me when I felt I needed her most. The arrow was quickly pulling me under its spell. I looked at Kikyo with all the hate I could muster and I said, "Kikyo. You betrayed me…" It was all I could say that would come close to telling her the hate in my heart. Then I felt the arrow drain the last of my energy and my world went black.

Youkai-demon

Hanyou-half human, half demon

Ichor-blood of monsters


End file.
